


No Light is Enough

by ChickenXD



Series: Nobody Else Above You [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Hank Anderson, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, android junkyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: Connor goes looking for Hank in the android junkyard.





	No Light is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> just sayin it's 2 am right now on a sunday night and i don't know how the fuck my hand wrote this in an hour. i also have been listening to the entire portal soundtrack. have a good night everyone

It smells horrible around here. 

It’s the smell of the earth, the wet soil under the sole of his boots. The smell of burnt plastic lingers in the air, combined with the smell of some kind of chemical – it smells strong and bitter, like nail polish, or gasoline, or paint – smells like something he shouldn’t be smelling.

Red and blue lights flicker, scattered among the darkness. Groans, cries of help, the crackle of metal against each other. 

Connor stands on top of the hill, shining his flashlight under him. It looks like he’s standing on top of a pile of androids – carelessly tossed into the junkyard, or maybe they were trying to climb up, but their artificial bodies gave up halfway through, so they pretty much were stuck in their final position–

It’s like looking at the remains of a warzone. Sure, some would argue that the androids were never alive to start with, so they’re not really ‘dead’ or anything, but they still look pretty humanoid, he can’t help but feel a certain kind of way looking at them.

(One of them just moved – or is that just his imagination playing tricks on him?)

 

“I don’t think this is such a good idea, Connor.”

“Shut up, Gavin,” Connor shoots back, “I’m not making you do anything. You’re the one who said you wanted to come with me.”

“Yeah, because I thought I could talk some sense into you.”

“Just stay in the fucking car then.”

“You’re not gonna find him like this, Connor,” Gavin tries to reason, one last time – “There are like, what, five thousand androids in here? It’s like finding a needle in a stack of needles.”

 

He looks around, trying to find another way to descend into the bottom of the junkyard so he doesn’t need to step over the android bodies, but there doesn’t seem to be any other way. 

He’s come all the way here – he’s not going to chicken out now, no. He’s come here for one purpose and he’s going to accomplish it, or at least die trying.

He turns around and carefully places his foot on what feels like a flat surface, while his hands grasp on the nearest rock he can find. His upper arm already feels like they’re burning, and he suddenly feels slightly embarrassed at how out of shape he is. 

That’s a later problem, though. He moves his other foot slowly, trying to find a place to step on securely – he tries not to think about which android part he’s stepping on. 

He moves his right hand first, holding onto an android’s arm in front of his chest, then moves his left hand to hold another one, a little further from the right hand than he’d like, but it’s okay. He starts to move his leg again–

The android suddenly jolts awake, LED circle shining red as he jerks his arm, which Connor is unfortunately holding on to. He yelps as he lets go, and then remembers that he’s basically got nothing to leverage his weight, and his body suddenly feels light as his feet slide off, and he falls, his body dragging against the android bodies on the hill–

He desperately reaches for something to hold onto, and catches a rock. He raises his other arm to hold onto it, hanging for dear life, but his feet are still hanging under him, so he can’t let go–

He looks down as he carefully places his left foot on an android’s head, and his right foot on the shoulder. His arms hurt now, and there’s probably a lot of scratches under his clothes.

He looks up at the android who just suddenly reactivated – he moves slightly, but can’t move out of place. Now Connor can see that his other arm is broken, so he probably hasn’t been able to successfully climb out–

Connor takes another deep breath as he looks down. It’s still quite a long way from here. 

  
  


The smell is even worse down here. 

He looks down on himself – his arms feel warm from all the upper body workout that he did, and the front of his rain jacket is completely stained with mud and whatever chemical is on the androids, because now he’s starting to smell like the junkyard, too.

There’s a faint voice singing in here. Or is he beginning to make it up, too?

He notices something moving towards him, and quickly turns around – 

An android is crawling towards him, missing a leg. She’s crawling somewhat slowly, her LED shining red, her body also stained with mud. 

He feels a pit in his stomach – he suddenly feels sick, miserable. A fully functional android, just heartlessly tossed in the junkyard – it’s probably not difficult to fix her either, just give her new legs, and she’ll be good as new – 

And all these androids, thrown here for what? Because they’re going to be replaced with newer, better androids? The plastic and metal parts the androids are made of don’t degrade that easily, either – are they going to wind up just polluting the environment? 

Hank is here, somewhere, among all these androids. He hasn’t seen Hank in months now – what has become of him? Is he just as miserable as her, crawling around with broken body parts, trying to seek the help his system asks for? Or maybe he’s found a way out of this hellscape? 

But that means Connor isn’t going to find him, so this trip will be useless, and he will leave without the answers he’s been looking for. 

Is it better that way?

 

He forces himself to tear his sight away from the struggling android, and starts walking around, scanning his surroundings with his flashlight –

He carefully looks at each of the androids along the way. Too bad there’s no Control F button in real life. Most of the androids are broken – missing their eyes, missing their processor, regulators ripped out of their chests –

He realizes he’s never quite smelled thirium. Maybe that’s what this horrible smell is – thirium vapor, concentrated in such a small area. 

What if Hank has been so broken, so disfigured, that it’s impossible to recognize him just by sight? What if he’s going to pass right in front of Hank without recognizing him, and leave him behind? 

Save that thought for later. He’s here now, and he’s here with a purpose.

 

“Where the hell are you, Hank?!”

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you think, i’d rlly appreciate your comments!!


End file.
